piyonafandomcom-20200213-history
The Four Lords of Snowfire
Overview The Four Lords of Snowfire is an Administrative body in North Western Candoria, given council by the Candorian Assembly. They fall under the command of the "Sybil" of any Assembly. The Four Lords each occupy strategic fortresses that overlook, occupy or control paths from Candoria, the Dwarfish Mountains, the Rockies (the North Western Coast of Candoria, a powerful mana reserve), and "The West". They come from the five noble families of the region and follow the Old Gods. History System The Four Lords come from the Five noble families of the Candorian region of Trancina; De Vierre, Watson, Harnoff, Garrick, and Taren. The title of "Lord of Snowfire" is one given to the second-eldest male heir of a noble family (in case of weakness, accident, or some other technicality, this can be given to another male heir. In one case this included the promotion of a cousin to the main De Vierre family through marriage). The families are rotated, although if the next family to ascend to the position as a Lord of Snowfire has an heir that is unprepared or inexperienced, may find their position as nothing more than a title, with a guardian from another family wielding the true powers of a Lord of Snowfire. When one Lord dies, the region traditionally goes through one week of mourning. The new Lord is then given one week to prepare and another to adjust before fully embarking onto the role of a Lord. The slain/deceased Lord has their corpse either buried at their family tomb, with a plaque and their sword (or a replacement in the case of destruction) driven into the ground and secured at the Lord's Mountain, or their body cremated (which commonly occurs after a battle). A Lord's Castle will typically retain their former garrison and lower regions of their administrative or intelligence networks retained, whilst higher branches and the Lord's standing army will normally have to be replaced. The Garrison will typically consist of around one hundred and fifty permanent men at arms and twenty knights, which can be expanded to two hundred men and any available knights who have been unassigned. A Lord's Army typically holds ten knights, twenty cavalrymen or mounted infantry, twenty infantry, and an unknown amount of archers, the latter two designed for swift long range strategic movement. In times of war the Lord's Army remains unchanged, but they will gain control of different units. Duties The Lord's have a prestigious role in the security and maintenance of pride and intimidation of or for Candoria, as well as the task of fulfilling the prophecy that was respected by the founders of the organisation. In rotating cycles; 1 must accompany Sybil on her diplomatic missions or accomplish any task given to them by her, 2 must tour the Northern Barrier Mountains together as a show of force to any potential raiders in the South of Candoria, 1 must tour the trade routes between Candoria and the Dwarfen nation, and 1 must act on any large scale criminal organisations in either the Trancina territory or the area around Tirwin's Keep. In between these official operations, Lords of Snowfire are also expected to ensure the safety of their garrisons and surrounding villages or holdings (even while away on another mission), must maintain the quality of previous spy networks created by the first Lords of Snowfire, and must always be prepared to respond to the future Northern Invasion given by the prophecy. Prophecy One hundred gilded ships, ten thousand foreign men, Against whom not even the Dragons of Old could defend, hath smashed through that considered safe, left cities, countries, all to waste. Purity of faith shall be tested, sanctity of life wasted. But here the Guardians of Snow and Fire, For the former use the latter, '' ''And finally, when one of two lay slain, Candoria shall never be the same.